There are many prior patents which deal with greenhouse constructions, some of which also deal with selective venting for purposes of controlling humidity and temperature within greenhouse enclosures or the like. Some of these patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 841,306; 1,844,911; 3,063,195; 3,359,882; 3,401,621; 3,562,972; and 3,951,336. Foreign patents which may also be considered include British Pat. Nos. 1,777 and 11,106 as well as French Pat. No. 563,865. Some publications may also be considered pertinent such as "Sunlyt 6", Lord & Burnham, Burnham Corporation of Irvington, New York and "The Sunlyt Lean-To Greenhouse", New Sunlyt Glass Garden, Lord & Burnham Co., page 8.
The Lord & Burnham catalogues show various types of greenhouses, all of which are satisfactory greenhouses to the extent intended but none of which provide for the particular construction and advantages as will be apparent from the description of the present invention as follows in detail hereinafter.
Other of the patents have some pertinence to the present invention such as, for example, the Aaberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,621 which shows the venting of an interior structure by means of a blower which is mounted near the ridge line of an associated structure.
The Ravich U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,191 shows an artificially climatized greenhouse wherein a ridge is provided which affords a certain type of ventilation. Similarly, the D'Amato U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,972 shows a lean-to type greenhouse construction in which is afforded a certain amount of climate control.
The Klosz U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,106 similarly shows the mounting of hinged doors in order to provide for ventilation with means for operating the doors to open and close the same simultaneously.
As will become apparent hereinafter, however, none of the foregoing patents or articles, nor any other known structure, provides for the improved ridge type ventilation afforded by the present invention as will be described in greater detail hereinafter.